Los Cullen en navidad
by erosalie
Summary: como se preparan los Cullen para Navidad
1. Chapter 1

Los Cullen en Navidad

Preparativos!

Carlisle POV

-muy bien y este año ¿que haremos para navidad? – pregunto Alice dando sus tipicos saltitos mientras todos estábamos absorbidos en nuestras mentes (excepto Edward obviamente)

-si, si, siiiii ¿que haremos? Yo quiero un enorme árbol de navidad con esferas de los colores de moda obviamente –dijo Emmett con su tipica pose de rubia superficial

-sip en morado! Con miles de foquitos y regalos!! –decian Emmett y Alice al mismo tiempo

-hay que hacer una lista de cosas que queramos para esta navidad!! –decia una muy entusiasmada Alice

-bien lo apuntare todo – dije poniendome de pie y tomando una hoja y un lapicero que había en la mesa del comedor

-yo quiero un… un… un… un… osito de peluche como este!!! –nos mostro a todos una foto de un osito (n/A: visitar mi profile para la foto)

-y yo quiero la nueva colección de chanel y la de dolce and Gabbana y la de Louis Vuitton y la de dkny y la de calvin klein y la de tommy hilfiger y la de prada y la de valentino y la de armani y la de michael kors y la de gucci y la de oscar de la renta y la de carolina herrera y la de …

-ya entendimos alice! – _Edward no golpees a tu hermana_ – lo siento Carlisle

-yo quiero-comenzo a hablar Rose y Edward la vio con mala cara y se quedo callada

-si Rose que quieres

-que nos mudemos de forks y vallamos a algun lugar donde pueda lucir mi belleza

-pero si todos somos muy felices aquí y ademas no me quiero ir – Alice hacia uno de sus tipicos pucheros

-tranquila Alice todavía no nos podemos ir – le aseguro la dulce y hermosa mujer que amo

-wiiiii eso espero porque la verdad este lugar me gusta mucho –dijeron Alice y Emmett al unísono

-bien, Esme tu que quieres para esta navidad recuerda que lo que sea te lo daré

-y como siempre lo que quiero es que todos estemos juntos para siempre

-bien ya dejemos las cursilerias para luego, Edward hermanito tu que quieres

-veamos, ya tengo el amor de mi eternidad una hija hermosa, un excelente piano, dos estupendos autos, una gran colección de musica, lo tengo todo! Bueno aunque si pudieramos deshacernos de cierto perro

-Edward! No digas eso –Bella regaño a Edward

-y hablando de él ¿que le daremos? – pregunto Esme dulcemente

- mejor dejemos los regalos para después hay que pensar si tendremos muchos o pocos adornos este año eso es de suma importancia- hablo Emmett

- y si haremos una fiesta!!!!

-¿de que hablan?

-sobre lo que se hara en navidad Nessie

-bien yo quiero mas libros

-aburrida

-no soy aburrida tio Emmett es solo que ya lei todos los que tiene mi mamá y quiero leer mas

-cambiemos de tema cuando vamos por el árbol-comenzo a dar saltitos Emmett


	2. el arbol perfecto

Emmett POV

Hoy el señor-no-me-separes-de-mi-esposa-e-hija-leo-tu-mente-idiota y yo iremos a comprar el arbolito!

-que te parece este? – le pregunte señalando aun arbol de peras

-Emmett ese no es un pino navideño

-bien bien señor sabelotodo según usted cual es un arbolito navideño?

-todos aquellos- me señalo un lugar lleno de pinos que olían amm ¿rico?

-entonces que hacemos aquí

-no se tu –lo arrastre-literalmente- hasta los arbolitos mas grandes y frondosos

-quiero este

-esta muy bajo

-esta bien y ¿este?-le mostré uno de mi tamaño de color como café

-ya no sirve

-bueno si ninguno te gusta solo dímelo no me trates así que no ves que tengo sentimientos-monte una escena y las personas se nos quedaban viendo

-deja de hacer eso

-que ya no me amas yo que te entregue mi vida –las personas ven feo a Edward "jaja deberias ver tu cara"

-toma uno y vamonos

-bien sera este-tome un hermoso arbol de mas de dos metros de altura y muy esponjosito

ya en mi hermoso jeep decidi interrogar a Edward

-bien Edward que le vas a regalar a Bella

-no se estoy entre los libros de una autora llamada Stephenie Meyer o los de Anne Rice – "no los conosco"-lo se Emmett tu casi no conoces de libros

-bueno y a Nessie que le vas a dar

-eso esta mas difícil

-por que

-por que le quisiera dar algo para una niña de su edad pero creo que una Barbie me la aventaria a la cara

-mejor damela a mi acabo de ver una my scene que viene con ropa deportiva o la bling bling (N:A profile link de la my scene)

-no te dare una muñeca

-por que no?

-Emmett tienes mas de noventa años!

-y que puedo ser una niña cuando quiera

-pero eres hombre

-y eso que? –Edward me ve feo

-no me veas asi por favor Edward no me mates con la mirada mira que soy sexy para morir

-idiota ya estas muerto

-no, no es posible dile a Rose que la amo –Edward bajo de mi hermoso jeep y se fue corriendo hasta la casa asi que el camino a casa fue muy ameno yo cantando Emmett girl (N/A; si la cancion de Barbie Girl pero la versión de Emmett)

- Hi Emmett!  
- Hi Rosalie!  
- You wanna go for a ride?  
- Sure, Rosalie!  
- Jump in!  
- Ha ha ha ha!

I'm a Emmett girl in the Emmett world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Emmett, let's go party

I'm a Emmett girl in the Emmett world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Emmett girl in the Emmett world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Emmett, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Emmett, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Emmett, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Emmett, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Emmett, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Emmett, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Emmett, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Emmett, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Emmett girl in the Emmett world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Emmett girl in the Emmett world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Emmett, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Emmett, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Emmett, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Emmett, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Emmett, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Rosalie!

Llege a la casa y jasper estaba en el porche riendose supongo que no entiende la profundidad de la cancion

-y Edward?

-adentro con Bella

-raro

-lo se, te ayudo con el arbol

-yo puedo solo gracias, pero mejor bajalo tu me voy a arruinar las uñas si lo bajo

-idiota

-¿esa es la palabra del dia?

-no

-bien –jazzy bajo el arbol y yo entre sosteniendo una ramita –uf me canse demasiado

-que fuerte mi hombre

-lo se soy muy fuerte

-idiota a ti nunca te diria asi

-que agresiva eres Alice

-bueno empecemos a adornarlo


	3. regalos casi

Alice POV

Bien ya que el arbolito esta adornado-voltee a ver el árbol y se veía espectacular se nota que fue una Alice creation (n/A: imagen del árbol ya saben donde) –es hora de planear el Intercambio

Pero Alice no crees que Edward se enterara de todo? –me pregunto Emmett

Si y es por eso que el señor-leo-mentes-y-sabré-que-es-lo-que-quieren-no-juega –dije en un tono autoritario que hasta a Rose intimidaría

Sigue soñando Alice –lance una mirada asesina a Edward

Es por eso por lo que tu no juegas –le saque la lengua y Esme me vio mal –perdón mami no debo ofender a mi hermano malo y grosero

Que buena niña

Gracias Mami ya lo sabía

Si Edward no juega yo tampoco –tenia que ser la señora del señor perfecto

Esta bien pero que no lea las mentes dile Carlisle que tiene prohibido leer las mentes a ti es al único que hace caso –dije haciendo un puchero

Edward ya oíste a Alice nada de leer mentes

Pero… esta bien

Bien empecemos con la diversión –le di una hojita a cada uno de los presentes osea a toda la familia incluido Jacob ya que era considerado de la familia – todos escriban su nombre y déjenlo en esta bolsita- todos depositaron su nombre en la bolsita y fui pasando con ella por todos y cada uno saco uno

"si Jasper"

Bella POV

No, no, porque a mi no podía tocarme alguien normal entre todos en esta casa me tenia que tocar Emmett

Rosalie POV

No es posible maldita la hora en la que Jacob Black apareció en nuestras vidas a hora tendré que regalarle algo de navidad maldición maldición

Emmett POV

Bien le regalare a Edward que mas podía salir mal tendré que comprarle algo al señor leo tu mente soy un emo obsesivo que le puedo regalar a un emo?

Esme POV

Que lindura tengo que darle cualquier cosa al ser que mas amo en la tierra

Carlisle POV

Ya se que le comprare a la pequeña Reneesme

Jacob POV

De todos los chupa sangres que hay en esta casa me tenia que tocar la barbie pero esta sera una venganza muahaha

Jasper POV

No! Porque Bella que le puedo dar a Bella

Edward POV

No no por favor Alice que pretenden yo desde la navidad del 79 dije que no le volvería a regalar nada a pequeño demonio Alice Cullen

Reneesme POV

Si me toca darle a mi abuelita que alegría


	4. de compras parte 1

perdon por la tardanza pero aqui me tienen de vuelta buahaha espero les guste ya lo terminare pronto solo esperen y veran muahahaha

* * *

**JACOB POV**

era sabado faltan tres dias para navidad las tiendas estarian super llenas, y ¿que tenia pensado hacer Nessie hoy? nada mas y nada menos que ir de compras ¡bravo! que lindo dia seria, le pedimos permiso a sus papas de salir y como siempre dijeron que si, que ganas de fregarme el dia, Edward nos presto su Volvo ya que el Aston Marti habia sufrido un pequeño accidente la ultima vez que lo use-

-flash back-

era una hermosa mañana en Forks los Cullen habian salido de caza asi que me dejaron solito en casa y pronto seria el cumpleaños de Nessie Edward me habia prestado su Aston Marti otra vez... asi que lo tome y sali del garage ya que iba saliendo del gran garage Cullen me encontre con una ardillita casi la atropello di vuelta al volante y el pobre auto quedo destrozado, de la nada salio un Edward furioso traia consigo un arma letal para todo cachorito inofensivo, era un un jabon anti pulgas NOOOOOOOOOOOO esto era malo muy malo, atras de él venia la barbie riendo y con una manguera en mano y para colmo de males despues de ellos venia Emmett con una correa para perro esto seria malo

-Fin de Flash Back-

nunca mas dejaria que una ardilla me preocupe en el camino mire a Nessie ya estaba en el auto

-bueno nena, ¿a donde quieres ir? -ella me puso su manita en la cara y me mostro el centro comercial -esta bien vamos -llegamos al centro comercial y como era de suponerse estaba lleno!! LLENO -segura Nessie que quieres estar aqui

-si Jake quiero un regalo

-esta bien asi yo tambien compro el mio...-caminamos sin sentido por las tiendas hasta que llegamos a Tiffany & cop y Nessie vio un hermoso collar de diamantes -como piensas pagarlo Nessie? -ella saco de su bolsita del pantalon la tarjeta de credito de su papá, entramos a la tienda y de inmetiado pidio el collar (NA. El collar esta en mi profile) se lo dieron y con mucho gusto al ver de quien era la tarjeta seguimos rondando las tiendas sin muchas ganas no sabia que regalarle a la barbie pasamos por una jugueteria y como era de suponerse estaba atascada!! como pudimos entramos y gran sorpresa la que me lleve al ver una barbie identica a Rose era la ultima la tenia que comprar y darsela ademas estaba muy genial traia incluida una camiseta que decia "soy rubia pero eso no significa que sea tonta" estaba genial de inmediato la pague y la envolvieron en un papel rosa con un gran moño. Regresamos a la casa ya era un poco tarde y Nessie necesitaba dormir

ROSALIE POV

Que horrible situacion tener que ir de compras por algo para el perro! para el perro! si fuera para otro mas no me importaria tome mi auto y fui directo a la tienda de mascotas

-buenas tardes, disculpe ¿cual es la mejor comida para perro que tiene?

-pues vera señorita tenemos una gran variedad pero todo depende de que raza sea su perro

-pues vera es un perro callejero pulgoso irrespetuoso asqueroso hijo de su madre...

-ok Srita... como dijo que se llamaba

-Hale

-Ok Srita. Hale analizando su situacion, le recomiendo uno alto en proteinas y un bosal

-me lo llevo -dije sin pensarlo podria callar a ese perro sin lastimarme

-esta bien Srita. Hale ¿desea algo mas?

-si, lo podria envolver para regalo?

-para usted lo que sea Srita. Hale -me dijo el hombre panzon bajito con bigote encargado de la tienda

-de acuerdo -espere que me dieran el paquete lo pague y me fui corriendo de ahi no podria tolerar 5 minutos mas al idiota ese maneje hacia la casa cambia sin parar las canciones del CD que iba puesto no podia creer todo era muy no se que lo saque para ver cual era y como era de suponerse -Emm... tenias que ser tu...-suspire y tome uno de mis discos estaba muy relajada en mi auto hasta que llege a la casa y me lleve la sorpresa del dia-Emmett McCarty Cullen DE HALE ¿que demonios haces fuera de la casa en ropa interior?

-Amor Mi cielo mi angel! que bueno que llegas...

-Emmett responde mi pregunta

-pues veras cariño estaba poniendo los foquitos afuera de la casa

-aja

-y pues bueno llego el perro en forma perruna y se orino en el cable y me electrocute

-y eso que tiene que ver con que estes en boxer a mitad del jardin?

-pues que me sentia corriente y no me justa estar corriente y me quite la ropa

-Emmett aun no entiendo como es que te amo, si eres un completo idiota

-por que soy sexy

-Emmett ya callate

* * *

y como dice mi amigo porki

**eso es to eso es to eso es todo amigos! **

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**

**s**


End file.
